1. Field of Art
This invention relates to the improvement of an agricultural harvesting machine. More specifically it relates to an improvement of the self-propelled windrower and the header attached thereon. The specific improvements include several improvements for attaching and removing the header.
2. Description of Prior Art
Self-propelled windrowers have been used in farming operations for decades. The self-propelled windrower is designed to cut and process hay or other crops. If desired, the processed crop can be placed in a windrow for drying and later processing. Most self-propelled windrowers have a header that receives and processes the crop. The windrower typically has an engine for moving the windrower and powering the header. Behind the header, but at the front of the windrower, is located a glass-enclosed cab. An operator controls the windrower and header from the cab. Most headers consist of a protective screen covering a cutting means. The cutting means can consist of a sickle bar or rotary disc mower. Such cutting means are well known and well described in the prior art. If desired, the cut crop can be conditioned or ejected from the header. The stem portion of a conditioned crop is usually crimped so as to allow the moisture in the stem to escaped. If conditioned crops are desired, the crops are passed through a pair a rubber covered conditioning rolls. The ejected crop is arranged onto a windrow to aid in drying. These methods are well known and described in the prior art. The processed crop is left on the field for future processing--usually a baling mechanism of some type.
The header is controlled by several means, one of which is a pair of flotation springs positioned on either side of the cab. The flotation springs ensure that a sufficient amount of pressure is maintained between the header and the ground. Too much pressure results in the header hitting the ground and excessive skid shoe wear, while too little pressure results in the header constantly moving. Typically, there is a pair of hydraulically actuated lift cylinders. The lift cylinders raise and lower the entire header. There is typically a tilt cylinder that tilts the cutting means at the front portion of the header either away or towards the ground. The header is usually powered either hydraulically, mechanically or a by a combination of these two.
The prior art illustrates several difficulties with current self-propelled windrower design. Presently, it is very difficult to install and remove the header from a self-propelled windrower. Typically, the flotation springs are disconnected from the header. Once the flotation springs are disconnected, the header quickly falls to the ground. It is difficult, dangerous and very time consuming to re-attach the springs. It would also be cost savings if the conditioning portion of the mower conditioner could be removed to allow an operator to just mow the crop. Typically, headers are designed for either mowing or mowing and conditioning. Under the prior art, it could be quite difficult to remove or disengage the conditioning rolls. If a single individual, while working in the field, could remove or re-install the conditioner assembly it would generate a time and cost-savings to a farmer.
Consequently, the need exists for a header on which the conditioner assembly can be safely and easily removed by a single individual while in the field. It would be a further advantage if these attachment mechanisms for the conditioner assembly could be achieved without the use of a complex tools and equipment.